Wednesday Night PCW 7/29/15
(Video package plays showing Jeff Hardy’s return, AJ Styles betrayal of Sting, Finn Balor winning the PCW Championship, and the events of Dean Ambrose vs Steve Austin, including The Rock’s return) SEGMENT 1: Vince McMahon comes out to the ring to a huge pop. McMahon: Now last week I had said that I would announce the new GM if Steve Austin had lost. Unfortunately, Dean Ambrose did defeat Steve Austin. It was a five star match, it was the match of the god damn night, but the result was quite saddening. As of now, Steve Austin has suffered several neck injuries making it unclear if he can ever compete again. As per the stipulation, Steve Austin is now fired from his position as General Manager. Therefore, I’m proud to announce the new General Manager of Wednesday Night PCW is…. ME, VINCE MCMAHON! Now I have some huge announcements coming the PCW’s way. First, I’d like to announce the newest accolade to the PCW brand, the Pure Championship Medal. This medal will be contested for every week on PCW, and when the holder successfully defends the championship FIVE times, he will earn a title shot against the PCW Champion! Next, tonight’s main event will be for the PCW Championship! Finn Balor will defend against John Cena! Now as for the Switchblade Anarchy, I can’t really say I can punish them, but --- Sting’s music hits and he comes out face to face with McMahon. Sting: No punishment? No punishment for annihilating the man that made you who you are? Steve Austin is the greatest of all time, even I can say that with ease. To let Ambrose and Crowe off for doing what they did is an atrocity. I DEMAND they get punished. And I have a proposition as to how. Spartan Wars is in 4 weeks. I say that since these 4 pride themselves so much on teamwork, we band together some of PCW’s finest to finally take them down. You leave making the team to me, but all I ask is that you make it official. Spartan Wars, Team PCW will finally put an end to the Anarchy. McMahon: If that’s what you want Sting, fine. But tonight, prove yourself. You’re going one on one with AJ Styles. Show me that you want to take them down, and I will grant you the opportunity. McMahon leaves the ring as Sting looks on. MATCH 1: Colin Cassidy vs Rusev - Rusev wins at 7 minutes with the Bulplex. After the match, Enzo Amore comes down to the ring and tends to Cass but Rusev attacks him too. Rusev hits a Bulplex on Enzo and stands over both men. SEGMENT 2: Jeff Hardy is backstage when interviewer Paige comes up to him. Paige: Jeff Hardy! What a return you made last night! I know you came up short, but it was an astounding effort nonetheless. All I have to ask is, what’s Jeff Hardy back for? Hardy: Thank you, thank you. I see the PCW as the land of the elite. The place where the best come to wrestle. And that’s why I’m back. I underestimated Hideo Itami last night, but it’s not going to happen again. As for what’s next? I’m just here to steal the show like I always do. Jeff Hardy walks out for his match. MATCH 2: Jeff Hardy vs Uhaa Nation - Hardy wins at 9 minutes with a Swanton Bomb. SEGMENT 3: Shinsuke Nakamura vs Adam Cole for the Pure Championship Medal is announced for later tonight. Finn Balor comes out to the ring holding the PCW Championship. Balor: Every week for the past month I had warned the PCW that darkness was coming. And last Saturday I unveiled the demon. I crowned myself the new PCW Champion simply because I am THE BEST this brand has to offer. Tonight I face John Cena. If he thinks he stands even the smallest chance against me, he is mistaken. The demon Balor lives inside, and no one, is going to put a stop to it anytime soon. MATCH 3: Sting vs AJ Styles - Sting wins at 15 minutes with the Scorpion Death Drop. After the match, Vince McMahon comes down. McMahon: Well I am a man of my word. At Spartan Wars, Sting, you band together the best PCW talent you can find dammit because if you don’t put an end to the Switchblade Anarchy they’re going to put an end to us all. Team PCW vs Switchblade Anarchy is announced for Spartan Wars. SEGMENT 4: Solomon Crowe appears on the titantron. Crowe: I just heard the announcement for a five on five match at Spartan Wars… but I did some math and it appears that the Switchblade Anarchy is only four men right now. What does that mean? Watch out, because we’ve got an ace up our sleeves and we are more than excited to use it. MATCH 4: Shinsuke Nakamura vs Adam Cole - Pure Championship Medal - Nakamura wins at 20 minutes after hitting a Boma Ye from the top rope. After the match, Nakamura celebrates with the medal. MATCH 5: Baron Corbin vs Samoa Joe - Samoa Joe wins at 13 minutes by DQ when Solomon Crowe comes out for the attack. Crowe and Corbin beat down Joe until Jeff Hardy runs out for the save. Corbin and Crowe escape through the crowd as Joe and Hardy look on. SEGMENT 5: Hideo Itami comes out to the ring holding the International Pure Championship up. Itami: At Summer Showdown, Jeff Hardy answered the open challenge and came up short. I don’t think there is any arguing that I am not losing this title anytime soon. But, it was thrilling to have Hardy answer my open challenge there. I did say it was a one time thing, but here I am AGAIN to issue another open challenge. At Spartan Wars, again, any man, from the World Champ to the newest signee can come out and try their hand at taking me on. But just like last time, I’m issuing a challenge for tonight. Prove that you can take the champ on. Itami looks down the ramp when Jay Briscoe’s music hits and he comes out to the ring. MATCH 6: Jay Briscoe vs Hideo Itami - Itami wins at 12 minutes with the single leg dropkick. MAIN EVENT: Finn Balor © vs John Cena - PCW Championship - Balor wins at 22 minutes after hitting a Coup de Grace to the head. After the match, Balor begins yelling that he is the best when Tyler Breeze’s music hits as he charges down the ramp. Breeze hits Balor with a supermodel kick then takes him down with the beauty shot. Breeze holds the PCW Championship up over Finn Balor as the show fades to black.